


predator and prey

by mossymoon



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Choking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crying, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Groping, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, akira fucks you in demon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: after weeks of restraining himself, akira finally loses control and succumbs to his newfound demonic nature, his sights set on you.
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Fudo Akira/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260





	predator and prey

**Author's Note:**

> i always thought that akira's demon form was.. really hot... and i haven't been able to find a lot of xreader smut with him so i wrote one :) pls enjoy !

you and miki sat in her room, laughing as you 'studied' with on her bed. of course, no work was getting done, just reading magazines and relaxing after track practice, which akira had missed once again. 

you'd always loved the makimura household, her parents treated you like one of their own, which was expected since you had been close with their daughter for the past few years. you had met when you were much younger, always joining her and the timid boy her family had taken when they had their relay races in the empty neighborhood streets. you'd been able to run faster and faster alongside them as you grew up together, eventually transferring to the same high school to join the track team. 

you, akira and miki were inseparable. though, you had noticed your friend changing lately. 

he had an abrupt growth spurt, his once chubby face narrowing into an almost gaunt shadow of it's former self, dark bags constantly weighing under his eyes. he'd become much more reserved, always running off somewhere with this so-called old friend of his, constantly missing practice and causing you to worry for him. 

you almost found yourself jealous of this new mysterious companion. even though you'd seen it was an peculiar blonde man with lavish clothes and accessories who always picked him up in a sports car, you half wondered if it was all just an elaborate scheme to cover up a secret relationship. if that were the case, you wouldn't know how you'd react. you'd be betrayed by the fact that he didn't feel comfortable to divulge such an important detail of his life, and heartbroken that your chances of ever being with him had slipped through your fingers. you'd always felt that warm fondness for him, ever since you were kids. 

flipping through the pages of one of the many magazines laid out on her bed, you turned to start asking miki questions from a quiz when a phone rang. you recognized miki's ringtone, watching her flip it open and put it to her ear. 

"mr. nagasaki?" 

you rolled your eyes. that dumb pervert again. 

"is it really that urgent? ok, fine... i'll be on my way then." 

you groaned after she closed her phone, glaring at the girl. "seriously, miki? if you leave now, i'll actually have to do work!" 

"i'm sorry! he sounds like he really needs someone right now." 

"fine.. but no pictures!" 

"bye bye! be back soon. hopefully."

waving after her, your shoulders slumped, thinking to yourself about how her charitable nature would be the death of her, staring at the homework that you now felt obligated to start on. a few unproductive minutes went by before you decided that you needed a snack, for brain fuel. now that miki had left, you were home alone, and you don't think her family would mind if you nabbed something from the fridge downstairs. 

grabbing an apple for yourself, you made your way back up the stairs, absentmindedly humming.

but you couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

reaching the second floor, you let out a small scream at the sight of a tall figure lurking down the hall. letting your eyes focus for a moment, you sighed with relief as you recognized akira, his head snapping to look at you after your sudden shriek of terror. "you scared me!" you laughed, feeling your heart racing from the momentary adrenaline rush. 

"sorry. i didn't mean to." he muttered, not meeting your eyes. 

"i thought i was home alone, so that's why i freaked when i saw you." you said, approaching him to talk. 

"miki left?" he asked, body slouched forward but tense. 

"yeah, just a few minutes ago. you didn't see her leaving?" 

his gaze suddenly pierced you, eyes wide and his face red. his breathing was heavy, his stare shakily wandering your body, making you sudden conscious of how you looked. moments similar to this had happened a many times before, lewd gazes from him when you were wearing anything less than clothes that completely hid your body. before his drastic transformation, he'd go completely red at the mention of even chaste things like kissing, but now he would openly stare at your chest and ass until you awkwardly tried to distract him or just left the room entirely.

as much as you were starting to like this newfound attention from him, it was worrisome how suddenly his view of you had changed. despite all of that, you could tell this time his stare was different. his entire demeanor had shifted from the usual slightly shy, impassive teenager to the ravenous predator that was now towering over you. 

"a-akira?" 

his pupils had overtaken his irises, a small line of saliva trickling down his chin. his hand touched your cheek, turning your face upwards and pressing his lips over yours. you let out a soft moan of surprise, your free hand finding his hair and raking through it. his kiss was urgent, mouth moving quickly over your own. his tongue slid between your teeth, twisting desperately while his hand suddenly groped your breast. 

you were unprepared for this sudden grab in such an intimate place, struggling to pull away. at first, you had been excited by his boldness, but this unforeseen change in his intentions left an inkling of dread settling in your gut. 

finally tearing yourself from his grasp, you felt a low pain echo through your back as you stumbled back into a wall. "what are you-" 

before you could try to reason with him, his warm mouth overtook your lips, your body squirming in his painful hold on your wrists as his other hand replaced itself over your breast. you couldn't hold in your moan when he pinched your nipple through your shirt, thoughts in a frenzy trying to decide between the alarm of his crass treatment of you and the pleasure that said treatment was giving you, as much as you tried to reject it. he was grunting and huffing lowly like he was struggling to maintain his movements, his mouth making a jagged path down to your neck, sucking roughly at the sensitive skin. 

"a-a-akira.. what are y-you doing?" 

you spoke through gritted teeth, trying not succumb to the thrilling sensation of his teeth and tongue grazing the aching red welt he left on you. for a moment, he found himself, pulling away from you with a groan. his eyes were normal, shining with a returned sense of restraint and remorse. 

"i'm sorry... i can't control- i don't know what-" in a flash he was possessed by the unknown fervor once again. 

his lips drew back into a voracious grin, almost snarling as he salivated at the sight of your fearful expression. you whimpered from just the intensity of his stare, his body pressing into yours. his knee pushed between your legs, rubbing you through your clothes, his hot breath rolling down your neck. you were stunned, unable to force yourself to form words or struggle with him any longer. you already knew it was a lost cause. 

"hot.. you feel so hot..." it was still his voice, but it was as if a different person was speaking through him. 

his style of speech was foreign, not the one you had familiarized yourself with over years and years of your friendship. he licked up the flesh of your throat, purring at the feeling of your body tensing. "i want more.. more of that desperate writhing." 

he ripped your shirt over your head, the forceful motion and exposure of your naked chest making you cower. you cursed yourself for not wearing more layers, for letting yourself become so comfortable in this house that wasn't your own, for almost liking the terrible way he was handling you. 

"you smell good when you're scared." 

his fingers found one of your nipples, squeezing and tugging at it as you moaned weakly. he laughed darkly at your expense, busying himself with your tender neck and pushing his knee up harder against your clothed pussy. you were completely overpowered by him, far smaller and weaker, you couldn't even fight back if you wanted to. much emphasis on the 'if'.

you felt ashamed by how aroused you really were, wet heat beginning to soak your underwear as he toyed with you, the resolve to hold in your voice crumbling under the blissful warmth that resounded through your body. he bit down hard on your shoulder, drawing a pained yelp from you as he broke through the skin. you could hear him groaning while he lapped at the open wound, tears pricking your eyes, blurry vision trying to focus on his face when he finally pulled away. 

somehow, his teeth looked like they were sharpened in the short time he was out of your view, your blood smeared down his mouth and chin. you assumed that it was your mind playing tricks on you from your teary gaze, unable to think of any other plausible hypothesis. he wiped the red stains from his lips with the back of his hand, dark eyes still staring with the same vicious hunger from before at your half naked body.

you gasped as he tossed you over his shoulder, throwing your weight around like it was nothing. the second floor hall grew far away, akira ascending the last flight of steps up into his room and dashing whatever plan of action you might've had to diffuse the situation.

your heart was pounding out of your chest, every sense enhanced by the fear you were feeling. you didn't know why he was doing all of this so suddenly, but you knew what he wanted. he'd left aching marks all over your neck, ones that would surely darken into a sickly purple in the coming days, too deeply pigmented to be covered with anything but high collared clothing he knew you couldn't wear because of the summer heat. 

he wanted people to know that you belonged to someone, that you were completely off limits, even if they didn't know he was the one keeping you all to himself. 

he tossed you onto his bed, immediately caging you in with his arms and legs while he hovered over you. his heavy breaths fanned over your face, mouth parted in a smug grin, eyes still glinting wildly. he pressed his lips back over yours, a bit less forceful than the last few times but still full of vigor. your hand brushed down his face, feeling him shudder from just the faint brush of your skin. 

you'd kissed people before, and the way he was reacting was strange. no one had ever been so physically sensitive the way he was, groaning into your mouth when you tugged softly on his hair. you were relaxing into his touch, arching up to his fingers as they rolled over your nipple. 

he broke away from your kiss, the bags under his eyes looking darker and his grin seeming much larger, barely passing as a human mouth from how widely it stretched across his face. his fingers twisted the rosy bud between them, the moan that followed making him chuckle. you flinched away from him again when you felt him palm between your legs. 

"come on, you can't be shy now.. not after all this." 

before you could give a rebuttal, his hand had already slipped into your shorts, rubbing your through your drenched underwear. he hummed with approval, watching you squirm and whimper under him. "so wet from just kissing me.. such a slut..." 

his words sent chills up your back. the akira you knew would never talk to you like this, he would never be doing this with you or with anyone. 

a part of you knew this person on top of you with their hands all over your body wasn't completely him, but you couldn't help but give in when you looked at his face. you'd dreamed of kissing those lips and staring into those eyes and caressing those cheeks, and even though his features were slowly distorting, you couldn't notice. you had it bad for him, and whatever had control over him now knew it. now he was tugging off your last pieces of clothing, leaving you completely vulnerable. 

he was drooling all over himself again, licking his lips at the sight of this fresh prey in front of him. that thing that shared his body had won once again, but it wasn't like the other times where he would simply have to sit as a passenger as his body moved on its own. he still had the slightest bit of control, all the urges that had been whispering in his ear for weeks every time he saw you spurring on the lucid part of him to just keep kissing you and touching you. 

that demon that'd enter his body that night at the club, it kept demanding him for sex. at first, it would settle down after he watched a few porn videos, but it quickly escalated to him having an almost daily mental battle trying to fight off its demands to do things to you, the only person that could totally consume his thoughts at any given moment. and today after you were so close, just wearing your tight gym clothes after practice, the scent of fear from when he startled you intoxicating him; he just couldn't do it anymore. 

he gave in. 

you whined his name as his mouth found your nipple, tongue flicking around it while his eyes looked up at you. your expression was twisted with lust, hip bucking up to find his hand again. 

"a-akira, please..!" you desperately clutched his hair, pressing him closer to you. 

"please what?" he muttered. 

"touch me.. your fingers- fuck, please m-more!" 

"that's more like it." 

you throttled a sound as his fingers ghosted over your clit, his mouth sucking between the valley of your breasts. "you're so desperate for me, aren't you? you just wanna cum around these fucking fingers, you pathetic whore." 

nodding frantically, he finally gave you what you needed, thrusting his ring and middle finger into you. you moaned out, insides clamping around his digits and hands grabbing at him tightly. he was breathing heavily over your chest, curling his fingers inside you while his thumb quickly rubbed your clit. your entire body jerked in response, cries and groans pouring from your open mouth from the onslaught of pleasure brought about by his urgent motions. 

he was suddenly kneeling between your legs, kissing and licking the soft flesh of your thigh, fingers curling inside you. you shuddered at this new feeling, his spit dribbling down your leg from the messy sucking. one of your hands was still grasping his hair, accidentally giving his head a rough tug when he brushed that particularly sensitive spot with his fingertip. 

he bit you hard in response, growling lowly while you cried out from the pain. tears were rolling down your face now, staggered, uneven breathing rattling in your chest as he tasted the fresh blood from your newest injury. 

"don't fucking pull on me like that." his voice was raspy, the words rumbling from the back of his throat. 

even with that anger, he still hadn't stopped ramming his fingers into you, fear mixing back into the whirlwind of lust and desperation that was tearing through you. you could feel the wet warmth of your blood trickling down your thigh and onto his sheets when his mouth left the wounded area, his attention now focused directly on your dripping cunt. he could smell your arousal, the scent of it overwhelming while you writhed and twitched under his power. 

his mouth replaced his thumb over your clit, your hips wriggling up against his face and hand searching for more friction as you felt a familiar knot twisting in your stomach. 

"akira please, n-not like that..!" 

he ardently sucked on the swollen nub, pressing over it with the tip of his tongue -- it was just the right amount of pressure to make you feel delirious with pleasure. he groaned into you, the delightful vibration of his voice buzzing across your skin drawing a broken whine of his name as your knuckles paled from clenching the bedding under you, afraid to yank his hair and earn yourself another bleeding lesion but unable to keep any part of you still with what he was doing. 

you couldn't take it, your insides clenching tight around his fingers as you wailed his name, a rapturous heat ripping through your entire body. your back arched away from the bed for a few blissful moments before you collapsed back down, panting and shaking while tears streamed down the sides of your face into your hair. 

finally regaining your senses, you weakly propped yourself up, your vision still spotted with stars trying to focus on him. the moment you established eye contact, your heart leapt into your throat, immediately sobering from your climax at the sight of the thing seated before you. what stared back at you wasn't completely human -- it had akira's face, but something about it was so terribly wrong with the rest of him. 

its grin was filled with pointed teeth, glowing white eyes narrowed into a hungry glare, sharpened nails extended from its large hands. its body had grown broader, newly defined muscles flexing under its skin. the transformation had torn its shirt, the tatters of which were strewn about it. 

"w-w-what are you..?"

you were completely frozen with shock, incapable of willing yourself to run away or scream for help. 

"i'm still akira." its words were distorted, a perverse blend of akira's voice and a guttural snarl. 

"a-akira.." you whimpered, feeling your impossibly fast heartbeat pound through every inch of your body. you didn't know it, but you were trembling, unable to react as it crawled back over you. 

"it's me." his voice had normalized, but his features had not, "we aren't finished yet.." 

his lips were still soft as he pressed them insistently over yours, the sudden touch rousing that heat that was still stirring within you. you couldn't believe you were aroused at a time like this, after seeing one of your closest friends morph into this abnormal thing, a form which nature could've never allowed an ordinary human to take. even though your mind was screaming for escape, your body ached for more of his touch. the physical need for him outweighed every rational thought your brain tried to form. he'd made you cum harder than ever just a few moments ago, and you needed more. 

your body finally unfroze from its state of awe, allowing your mouth to move desperately against his. your response made him lose his control for a moment, roughly turning you onto your stomach before struggling out of his sweatpants and underwear. rearing himself back in, he groaned from the mental strain it caused him. it was painful to hold back like this, he was giving the demon inside him exactly what he'd been asking for, but it kept wanting more and more. kneeling before him, you whimpered at the feeling of his stiff cock rubbing against your thigh. 

"please.." you whispered, pressing yourself back into him. 

he grabbed your hips, pulling you towards him, humming at the friction of your skin on his. "you'd do anything for me to fuck you, huh?" 

that demeaning smugness was back, a hand roughly gripping your ass before striking it firmly. you couldn't hold back the moan from his actions. 

"please fuck me.. i need you, please..."

you could feel his dick rubbing against your pussy, teasing you in the worst way and denying any kind of reward for your resilience. 

"akira," you pleaded loudly, "i need your cock so fucking bad.. please, please fuck me..!" 

not sparing another second, he rammed himself into you, a deep ache pulsating through you from his size. you nearly screamed, struggling to hold yourself up under the merciless thrusts.

"so f-fucking tight.. so wet." he growled, nails sinking into the tender flesh of your hips. pain erupted through you, ripping moans and cries from your throat as you felt yourself bleed onto his fingers. 

he felt so good inside you. even though his ruthless pounding made your insides ache and only gouged his claws deeper into your flesh, you couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of him using you. you felt one of his hands grasp your hair, roughly pulling your head back with one strong tug. "you like it when i hurt you, don't you? fuck.. i love the way your pussy gets all tight around me when you cry out like that." 

you could only whimper in reply as he continued. he was glad he had you in this position, or else you'd be able to see how he was losing control of physical form. he couldn't stop his horns from sprouting as soon as he'd thrusted into you, and now his tail was whipping around wildly behind him with each deep thrust. his grip on you fastened when he felt a familiar sharp pain pierce his shoulder blades, roaring as his wings broke through the skin of his back, trying to stop their erratic fluttering all whilst ramming into you harder. 

he pushed your face down into the bed, muffling your sounds and stifling your breathing. you could feel yourself clamping around him, the heat burning across your skin and through your abdomen leaving you a moaning mess. 

"a-akira, please! c-cumming-" 

a wave of euphoria overtook you, plunging you into the depths of your release. the lack of air made your head swim, through your ringing ears you could hear him grunting as he continued fucking you like his life depended on. he finally pulled your head up enough for you to breath again, saliva leaking from your open mouth while you gulped in deep breaths through tears. it was almost unbearable how deep he was plunging himself into you, just barely toeing the line between genuine anguish and tortuous pleasure. 

"please it's t-too much..! i can't-" his large hand clenched around your throat, cutting off the flow of blood to your head and dampening your frantic pleas. 

"shut up. you know you fucking like it, you slut." he groaned, feeling his stomach clenching from his approaching climax, "you're all f-fucking mine. this body belongs to me." 

your eyes rolled back into your head, legs shaking from the ever-quickening snap of his hips. he was unrelenting, his tight hold on you leaving you unable to pull away even the slightest bit. 

"it.. hurts... fuck.." you forced out the pained breath, akira either unable to hear you or simply ignoring your plea. his choke caught the sob threatening to escape you as your cunt seized around him once last time, tears dripping down your chin, vision spotting with darkness. 

he cursed loudly, wings curling into his hunched back and his nails digging into your scalp. he sloppily thrust into you a few more times before forcing himself pull away, howling your name as he came all over your thighs. as soon as his grasp on you loosened, you crumpled onto the bed, gasping and whimpering from the aftershocks of your third orgasm. all of the pain that had been dulled by the overwhelming ecstasy hit you at once, every part of you throbbing with the worst aching you'd ever felt. akira fell to his knees, shrinking back into his human form as he caught his breath.

when his gaze found you, he felt a crushing guilt hollow his chest. there you were, bleeding and trembling and crying softly, while he was left unscathed. he searched around for something to clean you off with, finding a towel and gently wiping his cum off of your legs. 

"are you okay?" he mentally smacked himself. what a stupid question. 

you nodded shakily, trying to push yourself up so you could find your clothes. turning to look at him, he was normal again, making you wonder if you had just hallucinated everything about his demonic appearance. that thought was thrown out the window as you saw that gashes on your hips, still oozing dark blood onto your bruised thighs. 

"akira, what was that? w-what happened to you? what were you?!"

now that you had turned towards him, he could see the extent of his damage to your body, red welts marring your chest and shoulders, the bruise in the shape of his hand darkening around your throat. "i..." 

he didn't know what to tell you. he couldn't tell you that he was a devilman, he couldn't tell you about sabbath and fighting demons and ryo's true identity -- not now. but he felt like he owed you something, at least a small bit of information to even begin to make up for what he'd done to you. 

"i don't know. one night i went to a party, and then everyday after that my body started changing. i don't know why or how, i'm sorry. i didn't mean for this to happen." 

pulling his underwear and pants back on, he scrambled to find the first aid kit ryo had given him just in case, hoping to tend to your open wounds. as you watched him dig through his things, you didn't know how to feel. you were sure that he knew more than he was letting on, he'd always been an unconvincing liar, especially to you. 

in that moment, you felt as if your entire world had been turned on its head. you were determined to find out everything about akira's secret life: where he was running off to everyday with that strange blonde man, how he'd managed to attain the kind of power that allowed him to morph into that unearthly form. you needed to know every detail. you continued to think to yourself as he found his aid kit, bandaging you and apologizing profusely. 

you were sure that you wouldn't be doing much rigorous activity for the foreseeable future, meaning no track practice, and you had to come up with a believable excuse for your family. you didn't know how long you would take to completely heal, but you were set on making everything work out somehow. 

and even though you'd come out of the interaction more battered than you'd ever been, you couldn't deny that it was the best sex of your life.


End file.
